The present invention relates to a light radiation stand and more particularly to one by which light rays, transmitted through a light-guiding cable, can be radiated onto any desired part of a human body while making it possible to visually observe, by means of mirrors, where and how the irradiation is being carried out.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from strange new diseases, hard to cure diseases such as gout, neuralgia and rheumatism or pain from injury scars and bone fracture scars.
Furthermore, no one can be free from the skin's aging which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed focusing the sun's rays or artificial light rays by using lenses or the like to guide them into a fiber optic cable and to transmit them to any place where the light is needed for illumination or for other purposes as for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, fish or the like. In the process of research, it has been found that visible light not containing ultraviolet and infrared rays is effective not only to promote the health of persons and prevent people's skin from aging by increasing the living body's activity but is also capable of noticeably helping in the healing of gout, neuralgia, rheumatism, bedsores, skin diseases, burn scars, bone fracture scars and so on and in relieving the pain from such diseases.
And furthermore, on the basis of the above-mentioned inventor's discovery, the applicant has previously proposed a light radiation device for use in medical treatment which can radiate visible light containing none of the harmful ultraviolet and infrared rays with the aim of using it for healing various kinds of diseases, for giving beauty treatments and for promoting health.
The present applicant has previously proposed a light radiation device for use in medical treatment. The device has a fiber optic cable for receiving sunlight or artificial light at its input end and for transmitting the same therethrough. The light to be transmitted through said fiber optic cable is one that corresponds to visible-spectrum light (white-colored light) obtainable in various ways as was previously proposed by the present applicant. Furthermore the device has a hood member installed at the light-emitting end portion of said fiber optic cable. At the time of giving medical treatment, a patient is placed in the chair and the visible-spectrum light thus transmitted through the fiber optic cable is radiated onto the diseased part of the patient.
As mentioned above, the light to be radiated onto the diseased part of the patient is the one that corresponds to the visible-spectrum components of the sunlight and is free from harmful elements such as ultraviolet and infrared rays. Consequently, it may be possible to give medical treatments safely without fear of exposing a patient to harmful ultraviolet and infrared rays. However, the above-mentioned light radiation device has some drawbacks such as it is too large and too expensive to be used in a family setting.
In view of the foregoing, the present applicant has previously proposed a light radiation stand which is suitable for home use for radiating the light transmitted through a fiber optic cable.
The light radiation stand previously proposed by the present comprises applicant a stand base, one or more deformable flexible conduits vertically installed at the stand base, a holding means secured at the top of each conduit so as to removably hold the cable. The light-emitting end of the cable is usually supported by the holding means when light radiation is conducted. When the cable is used while being supported by the stand, its light-emitting end can easily be directed in any desired direction by bending the conduit since said conduit can be freely bent and kept in that state. When the stand is not used for a long period, it can be stored in any desired place with a small area since the cable can be removed from it.
As mentioned above, irradiating the skin's surface with light rays transmitted through a fiber optic cable can promote the health of persons and prevent people's skin from aging by increasing the body's life-sustaining activity.
Furthermore, it can aid in healing various kinds of diseases and scars and also aid in relieving the pain from such diseases. However, in the case of radiating the light rays, in particular, onto the face or other parts of the body that one cannot see oneself, one always feels anxious about the result of the radiation owing to the impossibility of checking how and where the light rays are falling. To solve this problem a hand mirror was adopted but it was found to be of no practical use and to be rather inconvenient because a patient could not hold a hand mirror for a long time and a suitable hand mirror was not always kept at hand.